


Sweet Cheeks

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2011 kinkmeme fill. Originally posted [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/37994.html?thread=8809066#t8809066).
> 
> A/N: What may seem dubon is very consensual.

"Jay," Jensen struggled ineffectively, both wrists pinned in the small if his back. "Come on, let me go, you made your point." 

"What?" Jared asked with a smug smile, "that I'm bigger than you? Stronger? That you love it?" 

"Fuck off," Jensen returned. "Let me go." 

"I don't think so," Jared was having entirely too much fun, voice turning smoky with his next words, "I can overpower you any time I want, baby. You know you love it as much as I do." 

What had started out as a massage less than ten minutes ago had turned into something else entirely. Jensen was naked, on his knees, face down on their bed with his ass in the air. Jared held both of his wrists in the firm grip of one hand. 

Jensen pulled at his arms in an attempt to free his wrists. Jared cracked him across the ass with a hard slap. 

"Ow! Fuck...come on!" Jensen wiggled as Jared reached for the tie Jensen had been wearing earlier and wrapped it around his wrists, tying his hands in place and freeing both of his. 

Jared spanked him again, hard enough to make his hand sting. Jensen stilled. 

"There you go, baby," Jared praised, smoothing a hand over Jensen's reddened cheek. "You gonna behave?" 

"You gonna fucking make me?" Jensen barely got the words out of his mouth and Jared was spanking him hard and fast one after the other, large hand holding him in place between his shoulder blades as Jensen squirmed against the onslaught. 

"'Fraid you had that coming, sweet cheeks," the smile in Jared's voice was obvious as Jensen panted, breathless beneath his hand. 

Jared took both hands and cupped Jensen's ass, massaging the bright red flesh until he gasped. 

Jared tapped the abused buns almost mockingly. "Sore?" 

"Bite me," was Jensen's almost whispered response. 

"Tempting," Jared conceded, "maybe later." 

He picked up the heated massage oil next to him on the bed. Not the use he'd had in mind for it, but it would suffice. Jared dribbled a generous amount in his hand and applied a coating to the already heated globes of Jensen's ass. It would exacerbate the warmth already radiating from abused flesh. He slicked an oiled hand down Jensen's crack, teasing over the puckered entrance. 

Jensen hissed as the stinging heat from the oil absorbed into his skin, crying out when Jared slapped his ass yet again. 

"Yeah, baby," Jared reached between Jensen's legs and cupped dangling balls, holding them loosely in his hand. "Love having you at my mercy. So hot when you’re helpless." 

"Not...helpless," Jensen's breath hitched as Jared rolled and fondled the silky sac. 

"Debatable at the moment," Jared pointed out, then, "but you are at my mercy." 

To prove his point he wrapped his large warm hand around Jensen's cock and jacked him twice, releasing him long before any satisfaction from the contact could be gained. Jensen whined in frustration. 

Jared ran his hands over Jensen's ass. The skin was hot to the touch and Jensen hissed at the contact. He couldn't help himself, he drew his hand back and spanked him two more times. 

"Sonova..." Jensen's curse and flinch was cut off by a surprised moan at the oiled finger that Jared shallowly inserted in his hole. 

"There you go, baby," Jared soothed, "I know that's what you've been waiting for." 

Jensen's thus far combative nature dissolved into total compliance with a whimper as he pressed back against the finger in his ass.

"Yes, oh yes, please, fuck...yeah."

Jared smiled, holding the finger in place, letting Jensen fuck himself on the tip. 

"You should see yourself," Jared's arousal was evident. "Such a hole whore. You'd do anything for a good fingering, wouldn't you, baby." 

"God, yeah...oh...oh...oh, more, I need more, give me more," Jensen begged. 

"Gotta earn more, baby," Jared reminded. "Be a good boy and I'll see what I can do." 

"Good boy," Jensen repeated, mindlessly fucking himself on Jared's finger, "I'm a good boy." 

Jared caressed one of the sore ass cheeks gently, "Yes, you are. And you know what I like, don't you, baby." 

"Yes...” Jared twisted his finger and Jensen writhed and whimpered with no shame, "...oh, oh...oh." 

"Tell me," Jared said firmly. "Who do you belong to?" 

"You," Jensen answered immediately, without hesitation, "yours."

"Fucking right, baby," Jared softly growled. "Mine." 

Jensen panted and rocked as Jared gave him a little more finger to work with. 

"I can take you anytime I want. Anywhere I want," Jared reminded him. 

"Yes." 

"Why is that?" Jared asked. 

"Big," Jensen started, broke off breathless, "you're bigger, stronger."

"That's right," Jared praised, pressing his finger a little deeper. "I can overpower you anytime I want. Take you with or without your permission."

Jensen keened helplessly as Jared gave a small teasing thrust of his finger

"You love it don't you," Jared pushed, "when I hold you down like this, make you mine, make you beg."

"Yes," Jensen admitted desperately, "fuck yeah, makes me so fucking wet. More, I need more, please give me more." 

"Soon, baby," Jared rewarded Jensen for the begging by wiggling his finger, but denied him deeper penetration. "You gotta tell me what I want to hear first. Almost there."

Jensen rocked back with a thrust of his hips and a whine that would have embarrassed him at any other given time, but he was beyond that now. 

"Fuck me," Jensen pleaded, rocking against a finger that Jared allowed no satisfaction. 

"What do you say, baby?" Jared asked patiently. 

"Please..." Jensen practically sobbed.

"Why?" Jared purposefully pushed, knowing Jensen had a hard time with this final part of the lesson, continuing after a short pause, "you need to say it, baby. Why should I fuck you?" 

"'Cause I...'cause I'm your pretty little finger whore." Jensen's face was as red as his ass, but he said it without hiding in the covers. Jared rewarded him. 

"Oh, God, yes," Jensen cried out as Jared's finger slid deep and true, "yes!"

Jared treated him to a thorough finger fuck, alternating between quick, stabbing thrusts and slow, shallow wiggles that had Jensen right on the edge. 

"What do you need, baby?" Jared asked, sensing Jensen needed an additional something to tip him over. 

Panting, his ass held high, Jensen pleaded, "Spank me."

Jared withdrew his finger and spanked him, hard, three times. When he fucked his way back in and crooked the tip just right Jensen shot off like a rocket, moaning into the sheets, hips stuttering as he covered himself and the bedding with come. 

Thoroughly spent after he came down, Jensen let Jared ease his knees out from under him, straightening his legs. It brought him to his stomach in his own sticky mess, but Jared would take care of that soon enough. He untied Jensen's hand's and eased them to his sides, placing a gentle kiss at the small of his back. Jensen flinched at the caress to his backside. 

They didn't do this often, but it was intense when they did. He climbed over Jensen, on all fours above him as Jensen lifted his head, seeking Jared's lips. They shared a soft kiss. 

"Be right back," Jared whispered, "just gonna grab the aloe." 

Jensen closed his eyes, trusting Jared to take care of him. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten to the point where I don't think I have any other old fills lurking around the spnkink meme pinboard. Except maybe that one or two I'm not sure I'll ever claim....


End file.
